La Heredera y El Principe Mestizo: una ultima oportunidad
by MisakiHaruka
Summary: Harry Potter, se encuentra de luto, el dia de la victoria de la Batalla de Hogwarts, pensando en sus amigos caidos, cuando se queda dormido, sueña con dos mujeres, y cuando dicen que lo enviaran al pasado, dandole la ultima oportunidad de cambiar todo, pero que no podra volver, ro siendo Harry Potter nada sale como deberia y esperaba, FemHarry, Snape/Harry HarrySly


_**La heredera y el príncipe mestizo: **_

_**Una última oportunidad.**_

Harry Potter de 25 años se encontraba en su hogar, el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, sentado solo en la biblioteca frente al fuego, observándolo hipnotizado, recordando, afuera una horrible tormenta se presentaba, los rayos y trueno tronaban en el cielo e iluminaban la sala. Hoy como en los años pasados, todo el mundo mágico se encontraba de luto, hoy El 2 de Mayo, hace 8 años la luz había vencido a la oscuridad y junto a ella al Lord Oscuro más grande de todos los tiempos, pero el precio fue alto, y todos los años las familias se reunían para recordar a sus familiares caído.

Harry Potter, el conocido como el Niño-Que-Vivió, o El Elegido, se encontraba recordando a sus amigos caídos. Solo como hacia un par de años lo celebraba. Su vida había cambiado mucho, era auror del departamento de misterio, y uno de los hombres más codiciados en el mundo, soltero, hacía muchos años salía con Ginevra Weasley, pero ambos se dieron cuenta que aquello no funcionaba, y se separaron, aun se veían y se querían, pero como hermanos, Ginny ahora salía con Draco Malfoy, fue una gran sorpresa para todo el mundo cuando presentaron su noviazgo, Harry fue el primero en aceptar aquella relación, era el primer cambio del mundo mágico, no más prejuicios y odio. Junto con Hermione, adentraron a los Hombres-lobo a la sociedad, ahora tenían trabajos estables y permiso una vez al mes durante Luna llena. Muchas de las criaturas mágicas se incorporaron en la sociedad y andaban libremente por las calles, sin preocupaciones.

Andrómeda Tonks y su nieto Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin, se habían mudado a Escocia, y Harry los visitaba cada vez que podía. El pequeño Teddy Lupin era igual a su padre, pero con la torpeza de su madre, era la fuerza de su abuela, y la alegría de su padrino. Hermione, trabajaba en el ministerio, en el departamento de Aplicación de la ley mágica, siendo una de las mejores, casada con Ron y con su primera hija Rose Jane Weasley. Ron por otro lado trabajaba junto a Harry como auror, claro estos días se encontraba tendiendo a su primera hija.

Harry, se preguntaba cuando encontraría alguien, se sentía solo a pesar de estar acompañado, y triste a pesar de la alegría a su alrededor, ya no encontraba sentido a su vida, solo deseaba estar con su familia, aun lo atormentaban las pesadillas de la guerra, no tan seguido como los primeros años pero seguían ahí. No importaba quien, hombre o mujer, descubrimiento que lo dejo sorprendido cuando lo descubrió, él era bisexual, pero nunca encontraba a nadie que lo amara por lo que era y no por lo que representara.

En eso prensaba cuando un gran rayo ilumino la habitación, y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

/_sueño\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

_Se encontraba en un jardín, iluminado por la luz del sol, el cielo azul, sin una nube y los árboles se mecían con el más leve aire, el aroma a flores entraba por las nariz de Harry y lo hacia suspirar, una senda con piedras blancas lo guiaba a un lugar desconocido, caminado lentamente lo siguió._

_Camino por varios minutos, hasta llegar a un mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y con tasas, una tetera platillos, servicios y servilletas, galletas, panecillos y unos trozos de pastel, y sentados se encontraban, una hermosa mujer de cabello dorado, largo y tomado en un moño alto y ojos multicolor que cambiaban a cada segundo, de azul a verde y de verde a café, al lado de ella una mujer de cabello castaño oscuro largo suelto, y una pequeña tiara de plata de ojos azules, y ambas con un vestido griego. Se encontraban conversando animadamente, y cuando lo vieron sonrieron y saludaron con la mano._

_-Harry, querido, ya era hora que llegaras!-dijo la mujer castaña-siéntate, querido, siéntate y toma él te junto a nosotras._

_-mmm…gracias –dijo Harry sentándose._

_-que deseas, galleta o pastel?-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa encantadora._

_-pastel, gracias…mmm dónde estoy?-pregunto Harry dudoso- no estoy muerto, verdad?_

_-no querido, no seas tonto-se rio la castaña- te encuentras en…mmm…algo si como un sueño…en tu inconciencia._

_-como cuando morí y me encontré con el profesor Dumbledore-dijo Harry razonado._

_-mmm si pero no, esta vez no vas a decidir si vivir o morir, mmm completamente…por así decirlo-dijo la castaña.- mi nombre es Hécate, diosa de la magia, y ella es Afrodita diosa de la belleza_

_-porque estoy aquí, entonces?-pregunto Harry._

_-pues he visto cómo has vivido querido, y he decidido hacerte un regalo, té daré la opción de viajar al pasado, y arreglarlo todo, pero no podrá volver, puesto a que no tendrás un cuerpo, porque enviare tu alma al pasado y ocupara un cuerpo allí-dijo Hécate._

_\- vía...viajar en el tiempo…conocer a mis padres?...yo...yo-dijo sorprendido Harry _

_-sí y tal vez podrías limar ciertas impurezas en el mundo de la magia, pero no podrías contar nada del futuro, aceptas?-dijo Afrodita sonriendo._

_-si- dijo Harry decidido._

_\- Bien entonces cuando despiertes estaras en tu nuevo cuerpo- dijo hecate, mientras empezaba a desaparecer en el aire._

_-espera...Que pasara con el alma de la persona?-pregunto Harry preocupado._

_-ho no te preocupes esa jovencita se encuentra pasando al otro mundo, solo queda su cuerpo y sus recuerdo que se unirán a los tuyo, tal vez duela un poco-dijo mientras desaparecía totalmente._

_-E... Espera JOVENCITA?-dijo Harry _

_/fin sueño/_

Despertó escuchando la risa de afrodita, lo primero que pensó fue lo extraño que había sido el sueño, lo segundo era lo pesado y adolorido que sentía el cuerpo.

\- Nunca más me vuelvo a dormir en el sofá- dijo mientras se estiraba y se sentaba sin abrir los ojos.

De repente se dio cuenta de que aquella no era su voz y abrió rápidamente sus ojos, y vio que aquel tampoco era su cuerpo, he hiso lo que cualquier persona normal haría…..ósea…grito.

-AAAAHHHHHHHHH-grito con fuerza, y luego convoco un espejo, mirándose con miedo vio, una joven de 16 máximo, de cabello largo azabache largo con un mecho azul que caía por su rostro, tenía ojos verdes como los suyos y piel suave que parecía de porcelana, entonces un recuerdo de la misma joven mirándose al espejo, pero esta vez con los ojos azul cielo. Entonces supo que al menos le había dejado sus ojos, y en ese instante se percató de otra cosa, toda la ropa de la joven se encontraba manchada de sangre y mirando a su alrededor observo que toda la casa se encontraba destruida y caminado silenciosa mente en caso de que los que hubieran causado esa destrucción seguirán ahí, empezó a recorrerla.

Llegando a la habitación continua, que era la sala, observo dos cuerpos, acercándose temerosamente hacia ellos, vio a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules con la vista nublada, y al lado de ella una mujer rubia de ojos verdes en el mismo estado, ambos con cortes en los brazos y piernas, y signos de tortura.

En ese instante, miles de imágenes aparecieron por la mente de Harry, provocándole que soltara un gemido de dolor. Primero eran el hombre junto a la niña y la mujer riendo mientras comían helado, después a la niña ya más grande de 9 a 10 años junto con su madre practicando magia mientras el padre las ve, los tres cenado, viendo televisión, riendo, jugando, llorando y molestos. Entonces llega la noche fatal, los tres estaban cenado, cuando hombres vestidos de negro con máscaras blancas aparecieron y empezaron a atacar el pequeño pueblo donde Vivian, entraron a la casa y el padre intento detenerlos, inútil para un muggle como el, y la madre hacia su mejor esfuerzo por contenerlos mientras su hija intentaba escapar, un momento después se encontraba con su esposo, la hija se vio rodeada y no pudo escapar, y lo último que vio fue un rayo verde que se dirigía hacia ella.

-agg…ahh-exclamaba Harry mientras lagrimas caían por sus ojos, ahora sabiendo toda la vida de la joven y sabiendo que hacer. Ahora él se convertiría en Elina Anastasia Raven Huffpot

**Aclaraciones:**

**Harry Potter no es mío, pertenece a J.K Rowling, porque si fuera mío sin duda Harry no se habría quedado con Ginny, ni Fred, Remus y Tonks, Dobby, Snape y Sirius habrían muerto (Bellatrix si, ella hubiera muerto horriblemente), pero bueno.**

**Los nombre, Elina significa "inteligencia" y Anastasia "resurrección", en torno a los apellidos se hablara más adelante, esta es una historia Snape/femHarry.**

**Espero que les allá gustado**

**Atte. MisakiHaruka **


End file.
